A production database may include gigabytes or more of data. A query of such a database may return a large quantity of data. Issuing the query to the database and requesting the data represented by the query may cause performance of the database to degrade in a way that is noticeable to users of the database. In some circumstances, the performance of the database may slow to a crawl while the database is used to satisfy the query. This may be unacceptable to other users of the database.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.